Brand New Day
by Ex-Journalist.In.Need.Of.A.Job
Summary: My take on Jacob and Renessme starting immediately after Breaking Dawn.  She is a child and he is her friend and protector and how does that grow into a relationship when you have to go to high school with your whole family and are haunted by your past?
1. Chapter 1

* I am obviously not Stephanie Meyer. I wish I were so talented.

* I searched and searched for someone to Beta read to tell me if there were any mistakes in canon and to give me feedback on what I could do better and no one responded. So if you feel like helping me out, please let me know.

Chapter One

It's amazing I survived my abbreviated childhood.

I've heard the story of my mom's pregnancy with me. Everyone has been honest enough to confess they didn't think it was a good idea. I know my dad and Carlisle would have ripped me from the womb if they could have. My mom saved me through pure stubbornness and willpower and some help from Rosalie. Everyone was happy with that decision in the end.

But my first memory of true danger was in the first few minutes after my birth. Rosalie was holding me, soothing me, when Jacob Black came into sight. If I had been able to understand fear at the time, I would have been crying and screaming in her arms. In my mind's eye, I can see the hatred and need to kill me on his face. Just as quickly, though, I watched him fall to his knees behind the sofa and his face transformed into something wholly different. Obviously, I didn't understand imprinting yet, but my connection with Jacob was there from that moment on.

A few months after my birth, strange vampires from Italy wanted to do me in, too. My dad always said mom was a magnet for trouble when she was a human. I think I inherited her problem.

I know normal kids don't remember every detail of their early childhood, especially not from birth. I do. Sometimes it is an uncomfortable talent to have.

The showdown with the Volturi is etched in my brain forever because of it. The memory is clear and vivid, and I will always believe it is my fault. At that young age, the human equivalent of maybe two, I understood that fact already. They came because I was born, and I needed to be dealt with. I was wracked with more guilt and worry than any child should have to deal with. It's a testament to my parents and the rest of my family that I came away from the experience mentally and emotionally stable. They tried their best to shelter me from it and to convince me it wasn't my fault, but I heard them when they were explaining everything to the assembled witnesses. I met each new group that appeared and heard the explanations over and over. So many of the witnesses reacted badly toward me. It was hard not to believe there was something wrong with me despite all the reassurances.

That day stands out in my mind for so many reasons. My dreams the night before the confrontation were horrible. Evil things haunted me all night in my sleep. The only thing that helped was Jacob curled up as a wolf at my back protecting me as only he could. The most incredible thing, however, was my mom's abilities. No one knew what she could do until that day, including herself. My dad's amazement and wonder were beautiful things to behold. He looked so happy and stunned. My mom, on the other hand, wanted to sink into the ground when she realized everyone thought she was a hero; attention is not her favorite thing.

"Mommy, you're special," I had told her.

My dad laughed at her discomfort. "If you could still blush, you would spend your days bright red, love," he told her.

Unfortunately, all that pleasure in my mom was marred by the specters in black who invaded my dreams then and now. Aro and Caius and Jane, lurked in the background of my subconscious. I've grown up with the knowledge that they hate us for beating them in the clearing and that Aro does not like being thwarted when he wants something. And what he wants most of all are Alice, my mom, my dad...and me.

The months and even years after the Volturi defeat were joyful, though. Alice and Jasper were back. My mom and dad stopped looking like they were carved from stone and started smiling. Our family was happy and healthy. No one was worrying about my growth rate anymore and that winter was carefree. We had snowball fights with Jasper and Emmett. They were desperate to beat my mom and dad. Unfortunately for them, my mom still had newborn blood in her system, and my dad could hear their thoughts, of course. They got clobbered severely and often, while Jacob and I chuckled from nearby. The spring and summer that followed were unparalleled weather-wise. Jacob played hide and seek with me in the woods when we finished our hunting trips. We explored the area around the house. Jacob would teach me about the trees and the animals we saw. Washington state experienced a bizarre, extended period of sunshine, which my mom soaked up like a sponge.

As it turned to fall, my waking hours were spent with each member of my large family in turn. All of them had something they wanted to teach me. My mom and I read classics novels together. She had to let me read every other chapter or I would not sit with her. Dad started teaching me about music. My lessons with him at the piano were some of my favorite times. Although I didn't have his same aptitude, he gave me an appreciation for music. Jasper liked to tell me about history, especially military. He left out the bloodier chapters until I was older. Carlisle introduced me to science and medicine; Esme architecture and design. Rosalie took me to the garage behind the house to work on cars. Emmett liked to show me how to fight and defend myself, much to my parents' dismay. He was always mindful of how much bigger and stronger he was than me and often let me win. Alice, of course, had to teach me about clothing. She said it was her mission in life that I would learn to appreciate style from an early age. I think she was fighting a losing battle. I tended to agree with my mom on clothes. I always wanted to wear something comfortable rather than fashionable.

In the background of each of these lessons was Jacob. He'd help, encourage, and support me whenever I got frustrated for not learning fast enough. Then he'd whisk me away to play in the woods or at the beach. He was always reminding everyone that despite all my extraordinary abilities, I was still a young kid who needed to romp. And who wouldn't want to romp with a wolf pack? They were carefree, athletic, and fun. I loved watching the ways they all teased each other and played. They were much different from my family who were often serious. It made for an enjoyable contrast.

We also celebrated my birthday a couple of times that first year. Even though no one but Jacob and the wolves ate the cake, Alice and Rosalie made sure that I had one each time. We had a picture of me blowing out candles on a succession of them decorated with the correct number of candles. We were always estimating my current age. During my first four years, we celebrated twelve birthdays. I made sure everyone knew I didn't want presents. Jacob liked to give me small carved wolves representing him and his pack, and my dad composed things for me. Mostly, I just wanted to spend time with my family and friends so presents were unnecessary. Alice teased me that I was too much like my mother in this regard and that normal people should be excited about birthdays. Calling me normal just made me laugh at her. When had I, or any member of the Cullen family, been normal? I knew we weren't, even at age three.

Despite all of these good times, there were problems that had to be dealt with. They caused much family and wolf pack drama, and many meetings occurred around the dining table.

We had to figure out new living arrangements. Sticking around Washington was not an option. Carlisle was not aging and needed to move before it became too obvious. My mom could not risk being seen in Forks by any of her old friends or acquaintances with her new vampire enhancements. However, it wasn't just the Cullen clan's wants that needed to be considered anymore. Jacob could not and would not be separated from me, but he also had a pack to consider that was tied to La Push. Plus Charlie would not take kindly to being separated from me or my mom. The ties we had created in Forks could not be broken easily. Moving on had never been particularly hard for my family before, except maybe when it came to starting high school again. Now there were far more repercussions and opinions to consider.

The adults were always tossing around new plans. Rose was ready to move on as soon as possible. My dad would say that was typically selfish of Rose. The wolf pack was not her favorite and moving away from them would not be a hardship for her. Emmett, too, wanted to move, mostly because he wanted different hunting grounds, new animals to test his skills on. Alice was more content having seen visions of us somewhere new sometime soon. Her vision firmed up one night when my dad suggested something that ended up working the best for everyone.

"What if we stay for another two years and let Jake finish high school?" my dad asked while he played chess with my mom. "He could graduate with his tribe members from the school in La Push. That gives us time to consider where the best place to move would be."

"Carlisle could probably pull off another two years at the hospital without raising too many eyebrows," Esme added, hopefully. She loved the house outside Forks and the cottage she had renovated for my parents and me. She was not eager to move, despite knowing it was necessary.

"Charlie will be thrilled if we stayed for a while longer. He was starting to get downright angry every time leaving was mentioned," my mom added.

Jacob was happy with any decision that kept him near his dad and the pack longer, although finishing school wasn't something he was excited about.

For me, a move now or later wouldn't really matter. Wherever we lived, I had to stay in hiding. Until my growth slowed down, I couldn't go out among humans without causing comment and I certainly couldn't enroll in any of Forks' schools without people wondering where the Cullens had gotten another child from.

I continued instead with the home schooling that had started from my birth. With vampires who had lived for hundreds of years as teachers, my lessons were varied and exciting and my curiosity was insatiable. My parents said I would be bored by high school when I got to it, but I was looking forward to meeting kids my own age and trying to fit in. My life was so abnormal I knew it would be a challenge. Carlisle estimated that sometime around my fifth year on the planet, I would look about 15 years old and my growth would have tapered sufficiently that I could blend in to the normal world.

There were problems with staying in Forks for two more years, too. My mom could not leave the house in any normal way for risk of being seen. Nor could any of the Cullen siblings for that matter. Carlisle and Esme had spread the rumor that they had all moved on to various colleges around the country. In actuality, everyone was living at home, happy to be together and safe again. Thankfully, with Charlie in on our secret world, he could visit and spend as much time as he could with us.

The boundary lines between La Push and Cullen land became much looser now. Eventually, the Quileute elders had to share the truth with the whole tribe about the ever growing number of wolves in their woods. It was an unfortunate side effect of our family continuing in the area. But, because of Jacob's imprint on me, it enabled us to spend time with Sam's pack. It was an uneasy truce at first, but over time, the lines between our vampires and the Quileutes had relaxed considerably. Seth was the biggest help there. No one could dislike him and his easy-going nature made everyone want to be with him.

Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice would take off on trips now and again to combat the boredom of being stuck in Forks. My mom and dad spent their days helping me adjust to my weird life. Jacob came and went from our house as if it were his own, running over when school was out to do his homework in sight of me. Carlisle spent his free time researching Ticuna legends now that he knew other vampire-human hybrids existed. He and Esme travelled to the Amazon once for a research trip. I couldn't wait to make that trip myself so I could see Zafrina again, but my parents and Jacob were hesitant for reasons they never shared with me. It was one of the few things they had ever denied me, though, and it seemed childish to argue.

And as my parents pointed out, I was never childish. Because even though I was a child in form, my behaviors and mannerisms weren't. I had a very difficult time playing with the children I came across in La Push. They had temper tantrums and took things from each other for no reason and always looked at me strangely when I didn't understand their games. I enjoyed myself more around adults.

Our two years in Forks seemed to go by fairly fast. A year and half into it, everyone started weighing in on where we should move and who would join us. Embry and Quil had joined Jacob's pack, along with Seth and Leah. Quil's imprint on Claire meant he would stay in La Push. Seth still needed another few years to finish high school. Leah was willing to leave to keep herself distanced from Sam and Emily who had started a family recently. She may not have been as bitter since joining Jacob's pack but she also wasn't willing to sit around watching Sam's new life close up.

One weekend afternoon, the family was gathered in the dining room again trying to hash out a plan.

"What about Alaska?" Jacob asked.

"We stayed with the Denalis not all that long ago. We attracted too much attention being all together like that, Jacob," my dad said.

"Alaska is huge, Edward," Jacob replied with an eye roll. "You don't have to move anywhere near the Denalis."

"I would think they need to consider moving on shortly themselves," said Jasper. "They've been there longer than we have been in Forks."

"Alaska wouldn't be that bad for the pack to travel to and from. It would take a day or two to run cross country to get back to Washington, but nothing too strenuous for us to handle," Jacob added.

After many more discussions like this, it was decided. The small town of Whittier, Alaska was about to get a new doctor. It was even smaller than Forks, but the Cullens could attend college in Anchorage. It was a two-hour road trip driving normal speed, but the Cullens could drive fast enough to knock that down to a reasonable time or run it if they chose. I would have to stay in hiding still and Jacob would stay with me, but the limitations didn't bother me much; I was used to living in seclusion. We could roam in the wild safely and hunt where we chose. The town was so small that it wasn't a draw anyway.

My mom was excited to start college. It was not something that she had been able to consider after high school. Her marriage, pregnancy with me, conversion to newborn and my rapidly changing needs consumed her so much that she had never allowed herself to dream about it. It took some convincing from the entire family that she should go. She wanted to be home with me. Her worries were alleviated somewhat by the knowledge that Jacob would be with me at all times. I think my dad reported Jacob's thoughts to her regularly, and they were safe in the knowledge that he was my brother and friend and would protect me with his life.

My mom decided to major in teaching and English Literature. Math certainly held no allure. Medicine was not her forte, nor any sciences. I heard her say with a laugh that maybe she could teach high school one day by pretending to be a young genius just graduated from college. My dad went back for a degree in philosophy. Everyone teased him that it was a good fit since he tended to over think everything. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett decided on majors as well. The six of them definitely attracted attention in Anchorage. They attended night courses, were known to be related or married to each other, and were beautiful to boot. They knew how to be forbidding enough, however, that no one bothered to find out more.

Carlisle practiced medicine in a hospital that was more like a small clinic but he dealt with a wide variety of cold-related illnesses like frostbite and hypothermia which kept him challenged enough. Esme spent her days mothering us all and working with contractors on enlarging the small house we had purchased. It was going to be a much larger, more comfortable space with several suites for the different families when she was finished.

My days passed much as they had in Forks, learning from my parents and relatives and spending much of my time with Jacob nearby. He was my playmate and friend. Although I tended not to be enamored with typical childhood things, he did his best to get me to play sometimes. He was the one who encouraged me to use my imagination and explore.

I will always love our time in Alaska because it is where I discovered art. It wasn't like I didn't know art and artists existed. All I had to do was walk into Carlisle's library to see a wide variety of paintings. But I had never liked coloring books and a pencil and paper never held my attention long. It all changed when I picked up a paintbrush. Alice had bought a small set of watercolors and a pad of paper one day fmany months before. She probably had a vision of me painting now that I think back on it, but she never tried to force me to fulfill her vision. It had to be my choice. And it truly was my choice. That paintbrush became an extension of my arm.

Art became almost as necessary as air. My relations encouraged me in every way possible. Esme's plans for the house now included a garret with windows perfect for an art studio. Books appeared on artist after artist from Carlisle, and I devoured them. My favorites were many and varied. I was a spoiled vampire hybrid. Whenever I would show interest in a particular person's work, a post card or print appeared for me to hang in my room. I had covered the walls. Alice bought me some of Degas' dancers. My favorite one was called "The Rehearsal of the Ballet on Stage." Rosalie appeared with some of Georgia O'Keefe's flowers. Every family member contributed something. The curvy, wavy lines of Thomas Hart Benton. The graphic Figure 5 in Gold by Charles Demuth. Oleanders by Van Gogh. The pointillism of Seurat. I loved the Storm by Pierre-Auguste Cot depicting two young people caught in an unexpected rain storm. Anything and everything inspired me. I loved playing with color.

With my first set of oil paints and canvases given to me sometime between my third and fourth year, I produced graphic, realistic portraits of my family in their various pursuits. No one would have believed they were a child's paintings.

One time a memory of the Volturis in the clearing crept into my work. I had finished it only the day before when Esme wandered into the garret to see what I was working on. She made a choking sound when she saw it. The painting was of a menacing Jane and an angry Aro in the background of a beautiful portrait of Alice.

"Sweetie, why did you decide to paint Alice like this?" Esme asked me.

Something in her voice must have sent red flags up around the house. The rest of my family flitted into the room in a matter of seconds.

I was a little shy about answering. Telling someone why I painted something did not come easy. I expressed my emotions through painting and couldn't always articulate them.

"I can't get out of my head the way Aro looked at Alice when he realized she was there in the clearing that day. The way Jane stared at Dad was awful," I said. I couldn't contain my shudder, and my mom put her arm around me.

I knew Carlisle was saying something to my dad from the looks on their faces, but neither bothered to enlighten the rest of us.

"Aro is a bully that was beaten," Jasper said. "I wouldn't look for him in shadows. He doesn't want to be humiliated again."

I know they were all trying to soothe me, and Jasper worked on making me feel calmer as only he could, but it wasn't going to work for long. I knew Aro would be back for Alice.

The evil in the picture was apparent and too much for my family who sent me out to play with Jacob in the woods shortly after. No one knew how to talk to me about it.

"You know they are in there discussing you, little one," Jacob said, once we were out of earshot of the house.

"They don't want me to be scared, but that's not possible. I remember that day too clearly," I answered.

"Why are you so convinced the Volturi will be back? We scared them that day." Jacob said.

"That's exactly why they'll be back. My dad has said it himself several times. The Volturi had never fought a fair fight and weren't used to being so well opposed. They are going to want revenge."

"Has this been bothering you all this time, Ness?" He seemed shocked.

Jacob was my best friend and brother, but I had never even told him about this.

"Can I show you?" I asked. He leaned forward and let me put my hands on his tanned face. As my memories of the day rushed over him, his face began to look grimmer. By the time I got to the dream of a few nights ago that had inspired the painting, he was almost as still as a vampire. I had focused on how I thought they were going to want me too. That was something Jacob couldn't even allow himself to consider.

"You know that with your family's gifts, the chances that something is going to happen to you are very remote. You also have an entire wolf pack to guard you. You are possibly the world's safest vampire-human hybrid," Jacob smiled, trying to lighten my mood.

He eventually succeeded. He always seemed to know what to say to me, even when no one else did.

When we came back to the house from hunting, the picture had been stored away in Carlisle's office. I didn't mention it again and neither did any of my family. After that, I was careful. If I felt the need to draw anything dark or scary, I kept it in my sketchbooks which were never looked at by anyone else. I had been proud of that painting despite the dark undertones and would probably revisit it one day. In the meantime, I tried to pretend like they had all calmed my fears. I was sure Jacob knew better.

As the years passed in Alaska, my mom and I often locked ourselves away in my studio. She would write her papers and do her homework while I painted or read. She had decided to pursue her Master's degree at Anchorage after she finished up her Bachelor's. Dad would play the piano in the living room and the music would float up to us over the happy sounds of Jacob snoring or Alice talking to Jasper. Life seemed about as idyllic to me as a fairy tale. There may have been an ogre or witch in the background of my story, but we seemed to be living a happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Five years after we moved to Alaska, we began talking about our next move. It would take place in one more year. All the same factors still applied. We didn't want to move too far from Forks. The Washington climate seemed perfectly suited to our lifestyle. Snow and rain affected none of us badly. My mom did like to soak up the sun when she had the chance. It was a leftover remnant from her youth in Arizona. She'd sit outside and sparkle while Jacob teased her about his need for sunglasses around her.

The wolves still wanted to be near La Push. Seth had imprinted and was going to marry a young Quileute girl the following year. Leah was coming with us again. She did not live with us in Whittier but had moved to Anchorage and had attended college during the day. Her life and outlook had improved considerably with so much space between her and Sam.

I was excited about our next move. It meant high school and mixing with humans. Everyone said I could pass for human. I wouldn't even have to miss days of school when the sun was shining like the rest of my family.

We ended up deciding Canada was a good choice. Jacob had wandered in British Columbia freely after my parents' engagement and liked the woods. They were enough like Forks and Washington to feel like home. We picked a remote town outside of Vancouver, similar in size to Forks.

Esme and Carlisle went to find a house suitable for so many of us and started spreading the story that was necessary for everyone in town to know. They were the young, adoptive parents of many kids. They had started out with only four orphaned relations and decided they wanted to help more children. That wasn't too farfetched; there were families all over the United States with numerous adopted children.

My father and I had to be siblings. Our bronze hair was far too unique to be ignored. Since my mom looked so different now that she was a vampire, no one would realize I had her brown eyes. Alice and Emmett were also part of our family. Our parents, Esme's sister and brother-in-law, had died in a car crash when the four of us were very young. Rosalie and Jasper Hale were siblings as well. Jacob and Leah were brother and sister with the last name Black. My mom was the only one who was not related to anyone else and would go by her old name, Bella Swan. We realized that to make this charade work that not everyone could live under the same roof. Rosalie and Emmett would live as a married couple in their own house. Leah was going to rent an apartment and get a job somewhere in town or in Vancouver. She did not feel comfortable enough to live with the Cullens, anyway.

That left everyone else to attend high school. The decision was made that I would start as a sophomore. Jacob would be a junior. Since he had continued to phase, he was no longer aging. He would look old to be in high school, but not so much that it would draw attention. My mom and my dad would also be juniors. Jasper and Alice would play seniors. They were thrilled to have to go through one year only before graduating again.

During the next year, I tried to get used to calling my mom and dad Bella and Edward. I also spent time wondering with Jacob what it was going to be like to go to school with my own parents.

"It'll be fine, Ness," Jacob told me one day for the millionth time.

"Jacob, it's going to be strange," I responded with an eye roll. "I've spent the last five years being guided by them like parents and now suddenly, they're supposed to switch that off and act like my teenage siblings?"

"The Cullens have learned how to lie and fit in because they have had to, little one," Jacob said. "It will turn out better than you think."

"My dad can hear people's thoughts, Jacob! Do you think if some girl is thinking something bad about me that he's going to be able to ignore it? Or what if some boy likes me? Am I ever going to be able to act normal in front of a guy with my entire family watching, including my parents?"

Jacob had suddenly gotten tense during my speech. I knew he didn't like the idea of anyone thinking something bad about me. Jacob wanted to protect me from everything.

"Sweetling, you are going to be alright. It probably is going to feel awkward at first, but your family is going to try to make this as easy for you as possible. They want what is best for you, nothing more," Jacob said.

One night, soon after that conversation with Jake, I woke up to hear my parents and him talking in the living room. I hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but when I heard my name, my ears perked up. It is definitely hard to disregard things being said about yourself.

"Nessie is worried you're going to have trouble ignoring what people are thinking about her," Jacob told my dad.

I couldn't believe he was telling my dad I had said that! That was something I told Jacob in private. I reminded myself to keep calm. I was sure he usually didn't break my confidences. I knew for certain he had kept things quiet in the past.

"It is a reasonable worry," my mom laughed. "High school girls can be downright mean to each other, Edward."

"I got used to hearing their thoughts long ago. It gets very boring. I can tune a lot of it out," my dad said.

"The main problem for her is one she hasn't thought about, doesn't know to worry about," he added.

"What's that?" Jacob asked, puzzled.

"You, Jacob."

"Me?"

"Yes. How are you going to react when all of those high school boys want to start dating Nessie?"

I felt myself flush to the tips of my ears. I was embarrassed that my dad would be thinking about such a thing. I suppose this is what comes of eavesdropping. I could tell my dad was teasing Jacob about me, but I didn't understand why Jacob would care if boys wanted to date me. He was my brother; maybe my dad worried he would be too overprotective. I snorted to myself. That seemed like the pot calling the kettle black if that was the case.

"I'll deal with it," Jacob muttered.

He left soon after for a run.

"He doesn't want to let on, but it's going to be harder on him than we imagine," said my mom.

I still didn't understand why, beyond Jacob not liking school all that much. He would much rather be working with his hands than sitting in a classroom.

"He'll adjust, love. At this point, he just wants her to have every childhood experience possible. You know he still doesn't think about her that way despite her growing so quickly. I almost wonder if she has to make the first move," he said musingly.

"I just hope she does. Can you imagine if it happened again? Passed over for someone else. Poor Jacob." My mom sounded sad.

Why was she so concerned about Jacob?

"I don't think anyone has resisted the wolf imprint ever," said my dad. "Didn't he tell you once that that kind of devotion is hard to ignore?"

"Yes, but she seems oblivious," my mom said.

"I, for one, am thankful for that, right now," my dad laughed.

They moved down the hall and went to their bedroom where I couldn't hear them anymore.

I was left puzzling out what they had been talking about. Passed over? What did that mean? When had Jacob been passed over? And what was I oblivious about? Making the first move? I was supposed to make a move? Nothing my parents had said made much sense to me. Were they saying that I was supposed to date Jacob? That made me feel odd. Jacob was, well, Jacob. He was my brother in thought if not actuality. Our imprint was like Quil with Claire, not Emily and Sam. Jacob and me? That was too weird and disgusting to think about. I must have misunderstood somehow. Having made that determination, I put it from my mind and fell back asleep.

A month later, our packing began. Vampire strength and speed came in incredibly handy for this. Despite all the thousands of books and CDs and closets full of clothes in the house, we were done in a few short days. Carlisle arranged for a moving van for all of the boxes and furniture and another one for all the cars. Our arrival in our new home definitely would not go unnoticed.

We flew in from Alaska in August and landed in the evening, rented a large van and transported the whole family to our new house. The realtor was on hand when we pulled up to give Carlisle the keys and so was the first in town to get a gander at the new arrivals. She definitely was going to have a story to tell. As each one of us popped out of the car, her eyes widened. My dad had to smother a grin. I assumed she had some interesting thoughts going through her head.

"Welcome to town!" Felicia Day said. "This is quite an amazing family. My goodness-." She trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

She took a second to collect herself.

"I heard from Carlisle and Esme while they were house hunting that one of you is going into your second year of high school. I have a son starting his sophomore year in the fall as well."

Felicia obviously had no idea which one of the many teenagers in front of her was the right one.

Carlisle took pity on her.

"This is my daughter Renesmee," he said, pointing to me. "She'll be a sophomore. Her brother, Edward, will be a junior. Their sister, Alice, is a senior." He went along one by one introducing everyone.

I could tell Mrs. Day was overwhelmed to say the least.

"Is this all of you?" she asked faintly.

"We are missing a few members still. Rosalie and Emmett got married last month and are on their honeymoon still. They will be house hunting with you soon as I am sure you recall. Jacob's sister, Leah, is coming up in a day or two after visiting friends in Washington state."

"I think you have doubled the population of our town in one fell swoop," Felicia Day said, laughing.

Her eyes remained wide and possibly a little scared. My dad said humans always knew there was a reason to fear us, even if they couldn't articulate it.

The real estate agent eventually took her leave with one last small shake of her head as if she was trying to clear it. Once she'd driven off, we all started laughing. Everyone wanted to know what she had been thinking.

My dad chuckled some more.

"Well, she started off wishing her husband looked more like Carlisle and then moved on to wishing she were younger when she saw Jacob and Jasper. Then she wondered if she could set her son up with Nessie," he said.

"Emmett would say we have all gone soft if she wasn't scare of us at all," Jasper said.

"She had a few twinges of unease there at the end, but nothing that gave her any reason to wonder what we were. Felicia Day was too excited to run off and share her gossip about the new family in town. Luckily, she should be the only one who will see us _en masse_ like that."

"I should have had her drop the keys off somewhere or met with her separately," said Carlisle.

"I am not sure there is any way to avoid talk about us this time. We have always tried to lay low, but the sheer number of people with us now makes that almost impossible," my dad said. "We might have to get used to the attention."

My mom shuddered and everyone laughed again.

"This will be worse than coming to Forks in the middle of the school year," she sighed.

"But look at how well that worked out for you, love," my dad said.

Everyone turned to the car to grab luggage and bring it into our new house. We needed to settle in. Luckily, Esme and Carlisle had found a large enough house this time. With a few modifications made by a general contractor while we were still in Alaska, it had become the perfect home for us. My mom, dad, and I had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a den, and studio space on the third floor. Carlisle and Esme had a huge master suite on the second floor, plus there was a second large suite for Alice and Jasper, with a large library and den open to the floor below in between the two suites.

On the main level, there was a small suite perfect for Jacob and a few guest bedrooms for Charlie or any wolf pack members that wandered up to stay with us. The main floor also had a state-of-the-art kitchen, a dining room, and a great room which opened out onto a gorgeous wrap around deck. It was spacious and open and was big enough that even with so many people, we would never feel crowded. Everyone had their own spaces.

The moving van arrived a couple of days later, and we all pitched in to get the house in order. Alice felt the need to organize everyone's closets while my mom rolled her eyes behind her back. I was thrilled to get my art supplies back and immediately started finding places in the little studio for brushes, paints, and canvases. My dad and Carlisle worked on the library together while Esme arranged furniture. The place started to feel like our home.

Soon there was only a week left before school started, and I was getting more and more nervous.

"Ness, you will do amazing," Jacob said patiently.

I had told him about my knotted stomach.

"You say that so convincingly, but you know I am different. I'm not going to fit in."

"I'm not sure anyone feels like they fit in during high school," he replied. "It's an awkward time for everyone. You're unsure of yourself, hormones are raging, you want to fit in yet you want to be yourself. No one has it easy, Ness. Just remember to be yourself and you will do great."

"Thanks, Jacob," I said, leaning into his warmth for a hug.

"Plus, you know I will hurt anyone who hurts you," he said smiling.

I leaned back and gave him a playful swat on the shoulder.

"That is not reassuring at all," I remarked. "I'll need to put a sign around your neck that reads 'Guard Dog on Duty.'"

"Ouch, Nessie. You're getting a little snarky, aren't you?" But he was smiling so I knew he took the teasing well. "And it's 'guard _wolf_' to you," he added haughtily.

I leaned in for another hug.

"You're the best friend I have, Jacob. Please remember that even when I am trying to make friends at school. No one can be better than you."

He gave me a little kiss on the forehead and then pulled back to put his arm around my shoulders.

"I know, kid. Right back at you."

The first day of school dawned cool and grey, just as Alice had predicted. Thank goodness. I don't know how I would have explained my "siblings" being absent on the first day. I had enough to worry about without that. Alice had laid out an outfit for me the night before that looked like something off of a catwalk. My mom had walked into my room, taken one look at the outfit and gone in search of Alice. I was finally allowed to wear a pair of skinny jeans with a cute top and jacket and some ballet flats. My mom was a lifesaver; Alice had wanted me in high heels all day!

The six of us drove to school in an SUV. It stood out in the parking lot full of used, older model cars, but there wasn't much we could do. It was the only car the Cullens owned that fit all of us, and it was probably the least expensive.

After grabbing our packs, we headed to the administration office. We definitely were attracting attention. Because I was looking at what the other girls in school were wearing, I caught more than a few glances aimed at my dad, Jasper and Jacob by the female population. My family members _were_ attractive. I guess people were going to want to date them. My dad and Jasper would turn down any advances, of course, but I wondered if Jacob would. That thought didn't sit well with me for some reason.

We picked up our schedules and began to compare. My dad and mom had nearly every class together, as did Jasper and Alice. Jacob was going to be in a few of my parents' classes. Since I was only a sophomore, I had to go my own way. We split up outside of the office, each of us with a map in hand. Jacob walked me to my first period class - American Literature. He gave me a quick hug.

"We'll see you at lunch, Nessie. You'll do great." I watched him walk away with butterflies in my stomach.

I walked into the room and thirty pairs of eyes swung my way. I flushed, but walked steadily to a desk near the back of the room. Never had I been so thankful that I hadn't inherited my mom's clumsiness. She had made me laugh with stories about her first day at Forks High School when she had tripped over her feet every time she entered a room.

The group of kids I sat nearest to were still talking to each other but shooting looks at me periodically. I wished my dad was there to give me a run down on their thoughts.

The boy directly in front of me turned around.

"Hi, I'm Michael Warner," he said, holding out his hand to shake.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen."

"I heard there was a new family in town," he said smiling. "Renesmee, huh?"

"Yes. It's kind of a weird name. Mostly everyone shortens it to Ness."

"So how many kids are in your family?" Michael asked.

"Well, six here at school today including me and then three more who have graduated already."

"Your mom had nine kids?" His mouth dropped open. I guess word hadn't spread to everyone that we were adopted.

I laughed gently.

"No. Actually, the woman I call my mom can't have kids. She's really my aunt. She and her husband took in my two brothers, my sister, and I when we were little. Then they decided they wanted to help some kids stuck in the foster system so they slowly took in more. I've got four sisters and four brothers."

"Are your sisters as pretty as you?" he said.

I blushed and looked away. I was not expecting anyone to be so forward. Was he flirting? I assumed that is what he was doing, but I had no idea how to respond in kind. I'd only ever been around the men in my family. I decided I was going to have to answer honestly and without flirting back.

"Um. Rosalie, who is married, is blond and perfect and stunning. Alice is my real sister, and she is tiny and cute. Bella looks like nothing like the rest of us, but she is absolutely beautiful. Leah who is going to live in town is exotic looking because she is Native American."

"It sounds like your family is going to add some life to this boring town," he said smiling.

I almost choked holding back a snort. I think I was feeling a little nervous hysteria. Life? We were mostly vampires with no beating hearts.

"Am I amusing you?" he asked.

"Sorry. I was just thinking you might be disappointed."

"Why? Do none of you date?"

"Well, they do, but most of them are already paired up."

"What do you mean?"

The teacher walked in just then. I took a second while everyone was taking their seats to answer, "You'll see eventually." Michael looked puzzled, but turned back toward the front of the room.

By the end of the class period, I had decided I would like Mr. Noel the literature teacher. He had picked books to read that semester that my mom and I had already covered with a few exceptions. I had never had to write papers before or take tests so it would still be challenging. It was going to be interesting to have someone else besides a family member as my teacher.

Michael offered to show me to my next class, but I decided I needed to learn my way around and turned him down as nicely as I could. I dug my map out to find my Geometry room. It was the class I was looking forward to the least because I didn't enjoy math much.

It turned out it was going to be awful for other reasons too. The second I entered the room, a guy walked over who introduced himself as Bryan Day, Felicia Day's son.

"I heard about your family from my mom," he said maneuvering me into a seat near his.

I was automatically put off by his pushiness.

"Yes, we met her when we first arrived," I said stiffly.

It was interesting. I had been perfectly comfortable talking to Michael during first period. I had taken an instant dislike to Bryan, however. I wished I could change desks without it being too obvious why.

"So how do you like town so far?" he asked.

"It's fine. I've mostly stayed with my family at our house."

"Yeah, I can understand why you would want to. It's a cool house. You guys must be rich," he muttered.

I decided to ignore that remark.

"We've been settling in and unpacking."

"So what do you do for fun?" he asked.

"I paint," I replied.

He smirked. "Sounds fun," he said sarcastically.

The look on my face must have told him he insulted me.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." Bryan was backpedaling.

"Uh-huh."

I had turned even frostier. I really did not like this guy.

I fished some pens from my bag and a notebook and started doodling in the margins, ignoring Bryan.

He finally got the hint and started talking to his friends.

I got a clearer picture listening in for just a minute before the teacher, Mr. Ross, entered the room. Bryan was a big hotshot around the school because he played hockey for the school's team. He seemed used to girls fawning all over him. I guess I had been a disappointment when I didn't gush. I smiled to myself.

The hour seemed to pass in slow motion. Mr. Ross spoke in a monotone and it was not helping my hatred of math. I knew when the bell rang after class that I was going to make a run for it. I wanted away from Bryan and geometry both. I tore out of the classroom and headed straight for biology

So far, I hadn't seen a single member of my family this morning. I was missing them.

The biology room was empty when I got there so I picked a seat in the middle of the lab and pulled out a sketchbook. I started a quick sketch of my mom.

I was so absorbed in my drawing, I missed the arrival of Michael. He pulled out the stool next to me and sat.

"That's amazing," he said, pointing at the outline on the page.

"Thanks. It's not much yet, but it's a picture of my mo-sister, Bella."

Whew. That had been close.

"She's gorgeous, if your picture is anything to go by."

I smiled. Wait until he saw her in real life.

"I just got a look at one of your family members in shop class. Holy crap! Your brother is enormous."

"Since Emmett isn't here, I'm going to assume you saw Jacob," I said chuckling.

"You have another brother that big?" He looked a little frightened.

"Well, Emmett isn't quite as big as Jake, but yes."

He shook his head. "That is one big dude. Did he get held back a couple of grades?"

"No." I was a little indignant that anyone would think that about my Jake. "He just went through a huge growth spurt a couple of years ago. If you saw him with the rest of his tribe members, you would think he looked normal," I replied.

"Are you kidding me? There's a whole tribe of guys that big?"

He shook his head again.

"We need to get him playing hockey or something, if they have gear big enough."

I laughed again.

"I can't imagine Jake on skates," I replied, still chuckling.

I was beginning to like Michael. He was easy to talk to and was definitely shining bright in comparison to Bryan.

The teacher came in and passed out a syllabus for the semester. It seemed like I would get through biology easily enough. Carlisle had already taught me so much about it that I probably could have passed into chemistry, but I decided to stick it out. I would enjoy the labs.

I had one more class after biology before lunch, and I hoped it would pass the same way. I hadn't counted on a gaggle of girls surrounding me to ask about my brothers.

I seemed to do okay with one-on-one conversation, but this many people had me really nervous. They kept talking over each other and asked more questions than I cared to answer, especially about my dad and Jacob. They kept calling them "hot" and wanted to know if they had girlfriends. After a minute or two, I noticed they didn't need me to do much beyond nod and smile. I decided that was fine because I didn't want to try to explain about Jasper and Alice and Bella and Edward. Eventually, people would see their relationships for themselves and draw their own conclusions.

After class, I headed to the cafeteria. Michael was waiting inside the doors.

"Do you want to sit with us?" he asked, pointing to a table with a few guys and girls already eating

"How about tomorrow instead? Would that be okay? I want to see how my family is doing today. "

"Sure. I'll see you later." He bounded off to get some food.

I looked around and noticed Jacob waving at me from across the room. My whole family was sitting at a table by themselves. I smiled and hurried over.

"You look like you survived your morning," Jacob said with a grin.

"It wasn't too bad. I had to put up with a lot of questions about all of you, but other than that I made it through."

"You're doing better than Bella who wants to sink into the floor every time someone turns her way," said my dad.

I gave my mom a little smile. I felt bad for her. She really hated this.

"I met one nice person. Unfortunately, I also met our real estate agent's son. I don't like him," I said.

"Why? What'd he do?" Jacob was immediately on the defensive.

"Simmer down there _guard dog_," I said. "He didn't do anything. I think he thinks too highly of himself is all."

I changed the subject.

"How was your morning?"

All of them responded halfheartedly about classes and teachers. It seemed that my siblings had stuck with each other and had not tried to meet anyone new in school. This didn't surprise me much. They weren't teenagers any longer. They looked at these hours every day as a trial to get through. I was the only one who wanted to be here.

We laughed and joked through the hour long lunch period and then I was off to French class. Jacob walked me to my door again. It was funny to watch the crowds in the hallway part for him like Moses parting the Red Sea. It occurred to me that people were intimidated by him. I guess I took his size for granted.

A petite, brunette named Liz Bode introduced herself to me when I walked in the door.

"I'm friends with Michael. He told everyone at our lunch table to look out for you," she said.

"That was nice of him, but not really necessary," I replied with a smile. I didn't want her to think I was upset by it.

"It's typical of Michael. He's very gentlemanly," she said with a laugh.

We walked to a couple of desks together. I noticed I was getting a few strange looks, but for the most part people were leaving me alone this period. No groups of girls asking about my dad again.

"You're siblings are incredible," Liz said once we were sitting. "I've never seen such a big family. I only have one brother."

"It's a huge family, but I love it. I am very close to all of them."

"Who are you closest to?" Liz asked.

"I guess Jacob. He's the tall, big guy who was at our table at lunch if you saw him."

"Uh, yeah. We all saw your table at lunch," Liz remarked. "Your family is hard to miss."

I blushed, and Liz laughed nicely.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. You are just a very good looking bunch," she said.

"It's fine," I said. "I'm just not used to this much attention. Our parents home schooled us up until now so this is all new to me."

"Really? Home schooling? Did you like that?"

"I always wanted to be around different kids, but other than that, I loved it. I got to study things I was really interested in. I got to spend a lot of time painting."

"Are you an artist, then?" Liz asked.

"Yes. It's what I would like to do after high school," I told her.

Unlike Bryan, Liz took me very seriously.

"You will love the art teacher, Mr. Reed. He's a great teacher."

"Do you take any art classes?"

"You wouldn't want to see anything I draw. I'm lucky if I can make a stick figure," she said laughing at herself. "No, I don't have an artistic bone in my body, but I know people rave about his classes."

"I have a drawing class last period. I've been looking forward to it all day."

"_Bonjour!"_

A brisk sounding voice interrupted our conversation but that was fine. I had a lot to think about. I could see myself spending time with Liz. She was quiet but not painfully shy, the same as me, and I had enjoyed talking to her. Maybe fitting in to school wouldn't be so hard after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I feel like I am reliving your first days at Forks all over again, Bella, except with Renesmee this time," my dad said a week later in the car on the way home from school.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Every one in the school is thinking about her constantly. Plus, ironically, Ness, you have made an enemy of a girl named Lauren."

"Lauren? Lauren who? I don't even know anyone by that name," I said.

My mom was laughing next to me.

"That is ironic. I had a Lauren who hated me, too."

"I think her name is Lauren Connor. She must have geometry with you, but I heard her at lunch shouting her thoughts your way. She doesn't like that Bryan Day has been flirting with you."

"That jerk has been flirting with you?" Jacob asked angrily.

"He tries, but I just ignore him or answer in as few syllables as possible," I said.

"It's pretty much the same reason my Lauren didn't like me either. Jealousy, pure and simple." my mom said.

"She needs to get over it. She can have Bryan."

"There are other people thinking about you, too," my dad added.

"Who?" Jacob asked. I could hear him grinding his teeth.

I put my hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Liz is very sweet," said my dad. "She keeps hoping you are feeling comfortable around the school. Michael likes you a lot, too."

I was starting to blush.

Jasper could tell I was getting uncomfortable and calmed everyone in the car.

Alice decided to change the subject.

"Charlie is coming for a visit soon," she said happily.

"When?" my mom asked.

"He just decided while I was in history class. It looked like he was at the computer buying tickets for Christmastime."

"I am so surprised! We could hardly get him to Alaska when we were there."

"I think he is really missing Nessie and you," my dad said. "It's been a while since we risked a trip to Forks to see him."

"It's been a year almost since I saw him," I said sadly. "I wonder if he will recognize me now."

"Ness, don't worry about Charlie. He loves you no matter how fast you grow, sweetling," Jacob said.

"I guess sometimes I wish I were normal so he could spend more time with me," I replied sadly.

Jasper chose that moment to send a wave of happiness through the air, and I cheered up some. It wasn't like my sad thoughts disappeared, more that they receded to the background.

We started discussing classes and teachers; everyone grilled me on how I thought I was doing. They were all determined that I would get through high school with straight As. I guess they were trying to prove they had taught me well up to this point, I thought with a snort.

My dad chuckled behind me, having heard the errant thought. My mom sent him a questioning look but he just shook his head. He really was incredibly good about giving everyone their privacy if he could. I smiled at him, and we all lapsed into silence for the rest of the ride home.

"So I see what you meant on the first day about your family."

"What?"

Michael had plopped down next to me in the cafeteria, but seemed to have started a conversation in the middle. I had been reading To Kill a Mockingbird and wasn't giving him my full attention.

"You told me that all of your siblings were paired up, but I didn't know what you meant. Now I see. Jasper and Alice are together, and so are Edward and Bella. They do their best not to be too obvious about it, but they are."

"They are very much in love," I said with a sigh. I put down the book.

I was glad he let the sigh go by. I hadn't meant to let slip how irritating all that gooey mushiness could get when I was not in love.

"Isn't it weird that all of your adopted siblings are dating?"

"I guess I am used to it. We have all been through things that make it easier for us to relate to people who have been through the same," I shrugged. That was the simplest explanation given that I couldn't tell him how things really were.

"Then why aren't you paired off with anyone?" he asked.

"I've never really had the opportunity. We were home schooled, plus I guess there isn't anyone left to date in the family," I chuckled.

"There's Jacob" he said not meeting my eyes.

Was he trying to see if I was dating Jacob?

"Jacob's my best friend. He's not my boyfriend."

"You wouldn't know that from the way he looks at you. All the guys here are afraid to come near you for fear he is going to bite their heads off.

I laughed again. Little did they know...

"He's just overprotective. It's hard to explain, but Jacob has been that way since the first time we met."

I couldn't explain about imprinting. I wondered what Michael's face would do if I tried. That thought had me smiling again and looking at my dad. Uh oh. He was not amused. I shook my head at him and grinned, adding in my thoughts, _Dad, stop worrying. Of course I am not going to tell him anything I am not supposed to. _He smiled back briefly but then took up glaring at Michael.

Interesting.

I turned back to Michael. He was studying his hands, but suddenly his face changed like he had made his mind up about something. He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Renesmee, would you go to the Homecoming dance with me?"

I blinked at him. He was asking me on a date? Suddenly, I felt the urge to squeal like a typical teenage girl. Someone wanted to go on a date with _me_?

I guess I knew why my dad had been glaring. I was tempted to shoot him another look to see what he was doing now.

"Yes. I'd like that." I had gone all stiff and formal on him so smiled to lighten the mood again. "I'll need to ask Carlisle and Esme - my mom and dad - but I don't see any reason why I can't go."

Michael was all smiles now.

"That's great! The signs went up today, and I wanted to make sure I asked before anyone else did."

"I don't know who else would have asked me," I said. "It's not like I know that many people in school yet," I said blowing off the comment.

He just stared at me for a second and then shook his head.

"You don't see yourself very clearly. You have half the male student body wanting to talk to you. Your family scares the crap out of them, though."

I risked shooting a glance at my family's table. There seemed to be an intense discussion going on between my mom and Jacob. He looked ready to tear apart the table. I decided to ignore that problem for the moment.

"I'm flattered, but I still don't think you are right." Time to change the subject. "Thanks for asking me to the dance. When is it? I haven't looked at the signs."

"It's three weeks from now on a Saturday."

"Oh good. I'll have time to find a dress."

With my extra-sensitive, part-vampire hearing, I heard Alice squeal from across the entire cafeteria and started smiling.

"What's so funny?" Michael asked.

"Nothing, really. It's just Alice is going to enjoy dressing me up. She has a thing for fashion and is always trying to get me to dress like a model. I'm afraid of what she is going to do for a dance."

"I'll look forward to seeing that," he said with a grin.

Michael left to go get some lunch, and I started to turn back to Harper Lee when Liz joined me.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Did he ask you?"

"You knew he was going to?" I asked surprised. The signs had just gone up today Michael had said. How could they have discussed this already?

"I was pretty sure he would. I have known Michael for a long time. He's one of my best friends. I can tell when he likes someone."

I blushed. It seemed like I was doing this a lot lately. Obviously, I was a little bit more like my mom than I thought.

"Yes, he asked, and I said yes."

Liz beamed.

"I'm so happy for you! He'll be a great date."

"He'll be my first date ever," I said quietly, admitting to the nerves that I was feeling.

"Really? That is so hard to believe. You are gorgeous. Boys had to have been blind in Alaska!"

Blushing _again_.

"Um, thanks, I guess. But this is the first time I have met boys outside the ones in my family and Jacob's tribe members. There hasn't been a chance to date anyone."

"You'll be fine. Like I said before, Michael's a perfect gentlemen."

Desperate to change the topic, I asked her if she had someone she was going to with or who she was hoping would ask her. She admitted there was someone and it was her turn to blush, but I didn't get to ask anything else before Michael plopped back down at the table. Our normal group of people had gathered and talk turned to classes and assignments. Then it was time to head off to next period.

I took one last glance at my family's table as I walked out of the cafeteria doors. With the exception of Alice who had skipped off somewhere, they were seated still looking very exotic and intense. As I watched, all of their shoulders seem to relax at once, and I realized Jasper must be working to diffuse the situation, whatever it was.

The car ride home was the first chance I had to talk to them but no one was saying much. The atmosphere was charged to say the least.

"Mom, what's-?

"We'll talk when we get home, okay?"

"Alright," I said shooting her a puzzled look.

My dad smiled tensely at me from the driver's seat. Jacob was hunched next to him practically growling.

Something was definitely off.

When we got home, Jacob shot out of the car and holed up in his room,. My dad went to talk to Carlisle. Alice declared it was girl time and dragged my mom and me off to hunt.

What was going on?

We ran in silence for a few minutes. My mom and Alice had to go slower with me along, and I was moving slower than usual trying to process the unusual moodiness in my family.

"You have a date to the dance then?" my mom said out of the blue.

"Uh, yes. Is _that_ what all of this is about?" I practically shrieked the question and a couple of birds nearby panicked and flew away from their nests.

"I'm afraid the males in the family are having some difficulty with the idea," Alice trilled. She appeared to be holding in a laugh.

"Mom, is this really the problem?"

She gave me an exasperated look and then nodded.

"I'm sorry, honey. Even Jasper seems to be having problems with it as your uncle. I don't think anyone was prepared to see you flirting with a boy when to us you are five years old."

"Don't worry," Alice added, "They will get over it soon enough. I can tell." She tapped her head and smiled.

I walked a little ahead of them now and could have sworn I heard my mom mumble to Alice "Jacob won't." I glanced back though and she and Alice were so far apart I decided I must have been hearing things.

"I've got to figure out what you are going to wear," Alice said happily.

"I heard you from across the cafeteria today when you figured out you were going to get to dress me up," I laughed.

"I didn't hold that in very well, did I?"

My mom rolled her eyes and smiled, but I didn't think the smile reached all the way to her eyes. Was she bothered by this too?

Esme and Rose were waiting for me when we got back. The men in my family had all dispersed to the woods for their own hunting, I supposed. We spent the next hour on girl talk while we waited for them to come back.

I was hurt that Jacob wasn't coming out of his room. He was my best friend. Wasn't he happy for me? He knew that I had wanted to fit into high school more than anything else. Was he that overprotective? Or could he be jealous that I was spending time with other friends? He knew how I felt about him. Besides my parents, Jacob was the most important person in my life; I had told him that before school even started, but maybe he need some reassurance.

Once the conversation among the women turned to other things besides school dances, I slipped out of the living room and went down the hall to knock on his door.

"Can I come in?" I asked, tentatively.

He hesitated for a second, and then I heard him sigh through the door.

"Of course you can, Nessie. You never have to ask, you know."

I opened the door and found him stretched out on the bed staring at the ceiling. His feet were dangling over the end of the bed. No furniture was ever big enough for Jacob's frame.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Then what's with the short answers and avoiding me this afternoon?"

"Sweeting, it is harder than I thought it would be to let you have your own life at school. That's all. I needed to be myself for a little while so I wouldn't go find Michael Warner and punch his lights out."

I gaped at him.

"Jacob, he's just my friend."

"I know, Ness, but he probably would like to be something more, and it goes against every fiber of my being to let you go out with him. Imprinting is a very difficult thing to fight against."

"But you always said imprinting means you want what is best for me. Doesn't this count?"

Jacob groaned.

"Kid, you're killing me. Yes, this counts. I'm just struggling-. I mean I'm having trouble with -. You're fifteen. Nevermind, your dad would kill me if he was here right now."

I could swear Jacob was blushing a little. With his russet-colored skin, it was hard to tell.

"Yeah, and you're 17 or 18. What does that have to do with anything? Jacob, I don't understand."

"I'm more like 25 or 26. Don't ask me to explain. I promise when the day of the dance comes, I will be there proudly watching you off. Just don't ask me to smile, okay?" He was joking with me, and I knew he was trying to change the subject.

I looked at him closely for a minute trying to figure out what he wasn't saying, but nothing was clicking.

I left his room a few minutes later feeling a little better but still puzzled. By the next day, everyone seemed to have settled down, though, so I figured the men in my household had decided they could live with me having a date to a dance.

Thursday that week was going to be sunny according to our personal meteorologist. Jacob was going to drive me to school while my mom, dad, Alice, and Jasper stayed out of the light. It would be the second time since we had started that all four would skip together. I knew it was going to draw comments. They were planning on staying away Friday, too, even though it was going to be grey again. It was safer if they skipped a few rainy days now and then so that someone observant wouldn't notice they only missed on sunny ones.

As it turned out, I really wish they had been there that Friday.

Thursday dawned sunny and I found my mom outside the house soaking up the rays. I left in a good mood with Jacob, happy to see the sun for a change. Jacob teased and joked with me the whole way to school. I had a geometry test that I was nervous about so he gave me a quick hug before he went to his classes. He told me I would do great and left.

I spent the time between my classes cramming and not paying attention to anyone around me. Michael said a quick hi and Liz gave me a wave. She knew I was nervous about the test so didn't try to talk to me.

Bryan decided to bother me before class. I noticed a pretty, curvy brunette in a cheerleader's uniform glaring at me when Bryan came over. I decided this must by Lauren. I told Bryan I needed to study and he proceeded to stand over me and look at my notes. I did not need this today and glared at him. He was too oblivious to notice.

Finally, the teacher walked in and passed out the tests. I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked it over quickly. I knew how to solve all but one of the problems at first glance and even thought I might be able to do the last one given enough time. I put my head down and didn't look up once until class ended.

Geometry was my last class before lunch so I hurried off to the cafeteria afterward. I noticed Lauren stayed behind to talk to the teacher, but didn't think much of it. I was looking forward to sitting with Jacob and telling him all my worrying had been for nothing. With the rest of my family gone, I would be keeping him company at lunch today. I had thought about inviting him over to the table where I often sat with Liz and Michael but had decided against it. Everyone seemed so uncomfortable around Jacob.

We took our lunch out to a covered area with a table outside. Other people seemed to think it was too chilly, but Jacob and I ran a little hotter than most and didn't got cold. It was pleasant to be in the sun with just Jacob for forty-five minutes. He was happy that my test had gone so well.

We talked about his shop class. They were rebuilding an engine, something that he could probably do with one hand strapped behind his back. The teacher had asked Jacob a question about the engine today that the teacher hadn't known the answer to.

Eventually, we had to go. I had history class with both Liz and Michael. They started asking the questions I knew were coming. But at least when they asked, I didn't think they were judging my family.

"Where are all of your brothers and sisters today? I saw you sitting with Jacob, but the others aren't in school, right?" Michael asked once we had sat down.

"Carlisle got them a special dispensation or something," I said. "They are all freakishly smart and are ready for college already even though they are only juniors and seniors. The principal agreed that my mom and dad could take them out for trips whenever they want. They are going to visit some colleges, too."

"What about you?" Liz asked.

"Oh, I am not as smart as they are," I said looking away. I didn't want it too look like I was fishing for compliments.

"Yeah, right," Michael said. "I saw your grade in biology the other day on that one assignment. You aced it."

"Well, I'm not as smart as they are, anyway. They can get A's without studying. Besides, I had a geometry test today that I couldn't miss."

"If I were you, I'd get your dad to take you too," Michael said, laughing. "Missing school to go on a trip somewhere sounds great to me"

"That's okay. After being home schooled for so long, I kind of like being around people," I said.

I smiled and left it at that. I hoped the story would spread about why the four older Cullens weren't here and that was the important thing. I didn't want to have to field questions every time they were gone.

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon enough I was driving home with Jake. We sat in companionable silence, enjoying the scenery. My mom and dad were there to greet us at home, and we hunted together before I went back to the house to get started on some homework. I wanted to get it finished early tonight if possible because I had an idea for a painting to work on. I hadn't had a chance to paint much since school had started.

The next day promised to be more of the same. Jake talked to me about the canvas I was working on during the drive to school. I was trying to do something abstract which was a departure from my norm. He wanted to know what I was hoping it would look like and since it was too hard to describe I touched my hands to his face once he parked the car.

Michael happened to walk by and looked a bit stunned. It took me a moment to figure out that my hands on Jacob's face probably looked pretty intimate to a passerby. Shoot. That was going to take some explaining. I sighed and got out of the car noticing that Jacob looked strangely happy. I said goodbye to him and hurried after Michael.

"Hey," I said running up beside him at his locker.

He turned at the sound of my voice and peered beyond me. I thought he might be looking for Jacob.

"What's up?" I asked.

He didn't answer me and for the first time since I met him he was not smiling at me.

"I'm guessing you just saw me and Jacob in the car," I said, deciding that facing this head on was the best approach. "I was trying to calm him down," I lied. "He has a horrible temper and was kind of shaking in the car."

Michael looked a little more hopeful.

"What was he so mad about?"

"He had a call last night from one of his friends in his tribe. I guess something is going on at the reservation, and it's bothering him. He wouldn't tell me exactly what the problem was, though."

"Oh. Okay."

It didn't look like he was ready to talk more right now so I left with the hope that he would forget about that moment in the car by lunch. I was going to have to remember to keep my hands off people. Actually, that was something to think about. I was going to have to be careful and not slip up with Michael at the dance. He would not understand my 'gift.'

I pondered that on my way to Geometry. It was my first class of the day. I was hoping we would get our tests back already.

I was in luck. Mr. Ross had graded them already, and we got them back at the beginning of class. I needn't have worried. I got a 98% and was ecstatic. He went over the questions that a few people had gotten wrong and started on some new material. I started doodling in the margins of my notebook and tuned him out for a bit. At the end of class, I jumped when he said, "Miss Cullen, would you mind staying after for a moment?"

Oops. What had I missed when I wasn't paying attention?

I gathered up my things and went up to his desk as the other kids filed out.

"I'd like to know how you passed that test with such flying colors," he said pompously once the room was empty.

I felt my face go hot.

"What?" I asked, stupidly. Now it felt like the color was draining from my face.

"I've had an accusation from another student that you cheated yesterday on the test. I was told you had some theorems written on your hand."

I stared at him in amazement. Cheating on a test had never occurred to me.

"Mr. Ross, I promise you I did not cheat. I spent days studying for the test because I was worried about it. I was cramming all morning in between classes."

"Hmmmm. I haven't decided what type of action to take yet," he replied. "I definitely am going to call your parents and let them know. I may have to give you an F if I feel like the cheating can be proved."

I felt tears spring to my eyes. I was being accused unjustly and couldn't think of anything to say to defend myself.

Finally, I pulled myself together.

"Yes, please call my parents. They will tell you how hard I studied. Esme - my mom - spent a lot of time helping me with problems on Wednesday night before the test."

He let me leave the room after that to get to my next class. It was French. Madame had something sarcastic to say because I was late. This day was going downhill fast. I could hardly meet her eyes and rushed to my desk behind Liz.

She could tell something was wrong and raised her eyebrows at me. All I could do was smile weakly and shake my head in response.

After class, she got the full story from me and gave me a long hug. While we were talking in the hall, I caught a look on Lauren Connor's face and suddenly everything clicked into place. She was giving me the most spiteful, gleeful smile I had ever seen. I remembered her staying behind on Thursday after the test. She must have told Mr. Ross I had cheated to get back at me for talking to Bryan!

I couldn't catch my breath. How could someone be so vicious? It wasn't even like I had wanted to talk to Bryan. I kept hoping he would go away.

Liz noticed the look too and glanced at me questioningly. I told her I needed to get to my drawing class but that I would explain later. With another quick hug from her, I was off.

Drawing class was usually my refuge but today I struggled to get anything on paper. Mr. Reed gave me a couple of sidelong looks and asked if I was alright. He could tell something was wrong. He was by far my favorite teacher, and I almost broke down and told him. In the end, I suffered in silence knowing I would be able to talk to Jacob soon enough. There was just one more class to get through before lunch. It felt interminable, but it finally ended.

I flew to the table we usually ate at and started to tell Jacob my story. By the end of it, he was shaking and I realized I had made a big mistake in telling him with a crowd around. Jake was in danger of phasing in the middle of a crowd of teenagers. Crap.

I was going to have to put my hands on his face again surrounded by all of these people. It was not what I wanted to do, but I had to calm Jacob down. I wished Jasper were there.

"Jacob, look at me,' I ordered.

He looked down at me, and I reached the long way up to cup his face. I thought about my new painting again. I showed him that I thought Carlisle would be able to defend me to Mr. Ross. I thought about our quiet drive home the night before. Pretty soon, he had stopped quivering and was able to sit down.

I dropped my hands and got out his lunch for him. Jacob was always hungry. Maybe eating would distract him enough to calm him down even more.

He looked my way.

"Thank you, Nessie," he said quietly. He knew I had just saved him from a really bad situation.

I nodded.

"Just hold on until we get back home. Then you can go have a good run and howl," I told him.

He tried to muster up a smile at the comment.

We worked on having a totally normal, easy conversation the rest of the lunch period and by the end, I felt confident he would make it through his day.

Our tense conversation had not gone unnoticed, however.

When I got to biology, Michael was there already, and he looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. "I saw Jacob looked like he was ready to kill someone at lunchtime. I see what you mean about his temper. You looked like you were talking him down from a ledge."

I guess one good thing had come out of my talk with Jacob. I had proved to Michael that my hands on Jacob's face was a way to calm him down. It had been accidental but apparently effective.

"Yeah. I made the mistake of telling him about my geometry test. I think Lauren accused me of cheating to Mr. Ross. I am not sure who Jake was more mad at, her or the the teacher for believing her. I hope I calmed him down. I convinced him to let Carlisle handle defending me."

"Lauren accused you of cheating?" Michael looked about as angry as Jacob had, minus the shaking and scary werewolf bits.

"Liz didn't tell you then." I sighed and explained to him about my morning.

He was horrified on my behalf.

"I watched you study like crazy for that test in between classes," he said. "Plus you are smarter than all of us put together. I know you passed that test all on your own," he added loyally.

I beamed at him. I guess it was overkill because he looked a little stunned after that.

"Thank you for believing me!" I said. "I'm hoping it will all blow over soon, but it feels nice to have a friend right now."

He leaned over and gave me a hug which is the first time he had ever touched me. It was the first time any male had ever touched me who wasn't a family member or Jacob. It felt very strange and also kind of nice. I was happy for the first time since early that morning.


End file.
